Amunavid Baliqdom
The Baliqdom of the Amuavids is the ruling sovereign state of Ardenia, Infermia and Anburt. It is ruled by the Amunavid dynasty, which was by tradition founded in 826 when Amuna the Great ascended to become the Bravira of Najar. She united Ardenia, conquered Infermia and Rudia and warred with The Holy Kingdom of Casary, becoming one of the most famous conquerors in history. Today the Baliqdom is one of the dominant states of the world and a member of the Four Great Powers. Etymology The state derives its name from the Amunavid Dynasty, who derive their name from Amuna the Great, the third century ruler of Najar who united Ardenia. Amuna was born to the Najarvid dynasty, but after her death it was renamed by her son to honor his mother and her monumental accomplishments. The name itself of Amuna was said to have meant "Scent of red flowers", which is meant to be represented in the Baliqdom's official flag, "The Red Flower of Amuna." History Baliqdom of Najar The immediate predecessor of the Amunavid realm was the Baliqdom of Najar, one of the many Anari states that littered Ardenia following the collapse of the Gaiju-Vastava dynasty. Four principal Anari states bore prominance, Omagi in the south-west, Hleykoum in the south-east, Karabi in the north-west and Najar in the north-east. Najar was primarily a commerce-based power, with extensive connections in the Infermian sea and even a few colonies on a few Infermian islands. The city of Hleykoum was Najar's main trading rival, which prompted 11 trade wars between the two states in a century and a half, many of them fought in Infermia. The state was brought to further prominance by Bravir Fhuvaina Najarvid, Amuna's great-grandfather, who expanded the army on land and launched many aggressive expansion campaigns. Fhuvaina became known for his cruelty so much resistance was mounted against him. He died in battle in 190 and was succeeded by his son Bahmanavas, who continued his father's militaristic policies. Bahmanavas was then succeeded by son Alsman in 223, the father of Amuna. Troubled succession Alsman fathered two children, a son named Deshyn and a daughter named Amuna. Following in his father and grandfather's footsteps, Alsman tried his best to maintain the strict militarism of Najar, but dissent in his capital kept him busy for most of his reign. Alsman and his ministers tried to form a none-aggression pact with Hleykoum, which unfortunately bore no fruit, leading to the 11th Najar-Hleykoum trade war, which resulted in a stalemate. Late into his reign Alsman received shocking news that his son and heir Deshyn had been killed while leading the army against a peasant rebellion. His son's death sent Alsman into a grief-stricken state, and he died soon after in 256. He was succeeded by his only surviving child, Amuna, who was 21 years old at the time. Yonnu Invasion At around the same time as prince Deshyn's untimely demise, a storm was brewing from the north. In 254, an enormous army from the Yonnu Empire swept down from the steps and into Ardenia. The Bravirate of Karabi, which had for some time been considered the strongst military power of Ardenia, fell within months of the invasion. The city itself of Karabi was sacked and burned to the ground, sending hundreds of thousands of refugees fleeing in all directions. The Yonnu then swept further south, laying waste to the cities of the Garmoun and even sacking the ancient city of Kohj. In 256, the Yonnu decided to turn to Najar, apparently with the intent of destroying it just like Karabi. During their march, Alsman died and wa succeeded by his daughter Amuna. However, Amuna shared much of her powers with the commander of the garrison, Lorshara Makan. Demographics